


Scritchy

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Something with ollie! We want more ollie'Don't we ALL, anon?!





	Scritchy

“Why are you so _long_?”

You feel the mouth pressed to your shoulder curve into a smile, and then Ollie’s long arms pull you back to him, and you sigh, looking back over at the television again.

“That’s you.” You point at the TV. It’s not, it’s Doug Jones playing Saru, but it might as well be.

“You are so mean.” He kisses your ear, and you smile. “After this, we go somewhere. You were very sneaky. One more episode.”

“It’s technically… it’s not my fault we lost the remote.” Your eyes flicker across the subtitles, mouthing along. “What does that word mean?”

“ _Das_? It means ‘that’, sweetheart.” You grunt and elbow him, hearing him laugh behind you. “Which word?”

“Ugh, now I have to rewind it,” you carp, and he passes you the remote - you rewind it, and he keeps his hand extended until you give it back unwillingly, before pulling you closer and kissing your neck. “Why?!”

“Because you are not trustworthy to keep it,” he says, smiling. “Which _word_?”

“ _Raumschiff_ ,” you say.

“Uh… spaceship,” he says, and you nod slowly. That makes sense. “We are going out today, however.” You roll over, and kiss him, running your fingers over the stubble on top of his head. “I must shave again…”

“Heehee. Scritchy.” You kiss him again, and he holds you close; you just _know_ he’s intertwined his fingers behind you to keep you secure, and you wiggle a little in happiness. “I love you, Oliver. Ollie. Oliver Riedel.”

“I love you too, (Y/N).” His fingers trace over your cheek. “But we will leave the house.”

“ _Nooo_ ,” you complain, and he grins.

“You will miss your program.”


End file.
